Juke box zero
by tytoon
Summary: Tyler is a collage bum who never seems to accomplish anything worthwhile, In a desperate chance for success he forms a band.  This is that band's story.
1. Juke box zero

Well While I figure out what to do with happy tree fortress I have this little surprise for all of you the start of my very first song fic and starring my o.c Tyler! Now lets get this show on the road. I recommend you listen on to the songs featured on you tube or something to get in the mood.

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THESE LYRICS AND NEVER WILL ANYWHERE IN THIS FANFIC

_Song Featured- Juke box Hero by Foreigner _

* * *

_(Opening base starts up)_

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung lowCouldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out showHeard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scenePut his ear to the wall, then like a distant screamHe heard one guitar, _

_(Main guitar opens up)_

_just blew him awayHe saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day-_

It was about this time in the song that I ducked to avoid the beer bottle heading for me. It went over my head and hit the karaoke machine behind me breaking it.

Five minutes later I found myself being tossed out of the bar I was "Performing in" into the rain. "Jeez" I thought, was I really that terrible, the normally dominant optimistic/ignorant side of me, was a shriveled up nugget in my mind.

I listened inside someone was starting up hotel California it was easy to tell even outside that despite it only being 9:00Pm he was already drunk enough to mix up the lyrics with the pledge of allegiance and Mary had a little lam.

I decided to leave before he was tossed out here with me.

A short cab ride later I was back in the dorm. After spending 2 years in this place you get use to the setting, a strange combination of the sounds of people studying, couples "Studying", the smell of beer, dirty laundry, and mold. Yep the average day at financial assistance dorm 3 at HTF University it was hard to believe I only had a month left before I went home. I was supposed to go for a bachelor degree but Hadn't gotten any scholarships and I didn't want to get in dept like dad did but that's another story for another time.

I reached my room I went for the door but someone opened it for me. She was a doe that looked about 19, apart from some bed sheets she was completely naked, she went around me in a second and ran down the hall stumbling on the sheets.

In any other circumstances I would be shocked and slightly embarrassed but I was used to it, as it happens in one variation or other at least once a week. My roommate stumbled out wearing nothing but his under where I could smell the marijuana, and sweat on him, yep classic Hippie any given day. I wasn't making a joke that was his name… Hippie or at least the name he calls himself, no one knows his real name not even him so we all call him Hippie. If it really is hippie It is the most appropriate name I've heard of since Disco Bear. Hippie was a light green bear with unnaturally blonde hair on top of his fur that is so yellow I swear he puts freaking neon in it.

I averted my eyes as he put on some pants and threw a t-shirt on. "Sup dude how did that karaoke thing go" He said to me propping himself on his bed just as I do "Badly" I replied bluntly "Well that's alright dude, here take one of these and you will feel tons better" He hands me a pinkish looking pill and asks me to take it, I politely refuse as always, "eh suit yourself" he says before taking the pill from my hand, gulping it down, and promptly passing out on the bed, I wasn't worried he has taken five of those and was fine. I lay down put on some music and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up around 9 Am, Hippie is sill asleep I try to get him up to no success. We share classes at 1:00Pm so I decided to leave him to wander down later. I pack up my computer and head down to the collage's café to get some grub and maybe watch a few unhappy city humans cartoons before classes.

I take my usual walk through the grounds to the café. I arrive there grab a juice and a donut and take a seat by the window.

After a couple of hours of taking advantage of free internet service , Hippie finally stumbles through the door. "Well done Hippy you're here right on time for lunch!" I laugh as he takes a seat in front of me. "Sorry man but I was strolling by the girls dorm an-"

"Strolling?" I interrupt cleverly "Anyway as I was "Strolling" Around the girls dorm I found this"

"Oh my god" I said "People still use flyers!"

"No dude read it" He says poking the flyer

"To commemorate the opening of our 5th Music Forever superstore enterprise in the town of HTF we will be presenting a battle of the bands competition, 1st place gets 5,000 dollars and full band set of instruments" I set the flyer down.

"So dude what do you think ya think we should get the guys back together again" Hippie says brimming with excitement

"I don't know I mean everyone thinks that my singing sucks and we don't even have a decent song to perform" I say, while I do love going on stage I didn't feel so good after the debacle the night before.

"Come on dude we can do this" Hippy says then thinks for a moment. "I'll introduce you to two of my groupies if you get the ol' band together"

I get bright red and bead of sweat runs down my forehead "I got a few calls to make" I then walked out of the café and pulled out my cell while Hippie sat there smiling.

* * *

**I AM LOOKING FOR UP TO 5 OC'S MORE OR LESS WITH THESE ABILITYS **

**Bass: KeyBoard: Drums: Guitar (Rythem): We may also need a **

**ROADIE and MANAGER (Sadistic): AND MANAGER (MILDLY SADISIC): **

**READ AND REVIEW. **


	2. The First Practice

_It was twenty years ago today, Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play, They've been going in and out of style, But they're guaranteed to raise a smile,So may I introduce to you,The act you've known for all these years,_

_Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

_Sgt. Peppers lonely harts club band- the beatles _

_I do not nor claim to own any songs in this story _

_Fair use_

_Three days later _

I stepped into the all familiar where house the all to familiar smell of gasoline and cleaning chemicals wafted into my nose. I looked at the half destroyed roof and the stripped rusted cars the littered the cement "Hasn't changed a bit" I thought looking around.

This abandoned lot in the middle of the worst part of HTF Town was where we always practiced those two years ago and I thought this would the perfect place to start the band over from scratch.

I heard a car pull up behind me, and listened, in a few moments my best friend, Trevor, ran in almost dropping his key board "Hey Tyler!" I gave him a high five and he took a seat on one of the benches near me. In case you didn't know Trevor is the pimple faced monkey operating the keyboards (though I hear he got some new expensive treatment to permanently get rid of them).

He had been a friend of mine since middle school and I had known him earlier, me and him were the kings of the nerds at that place. We both came to go to collage but do his grades and effort being better than me he got to go to the swanky private collage while I went to Tree State University two cities away.

Anyway, soon after he came in a pink mole carrying a bass guitar looking like it came straight from the 50's came in and sat down without a word. "Hiya Mole." I said, Mole turned to respond said a simple "Hello" and began to tune his base.

Mole was the man whose house we used to practice in, due to being a bachelor blind man with no family, he needed the money. But we had found out he was once an electric bass player in a jazz club, and was somehow still great at it after the "accident" he still refuses to talk about.

The next person that came was Handy, "Handy!" I said.

Handy was unable to speak as he was slowly pulling in a cart filled with drum equipment. In a few minutes, he had, somehow, set up all the equipment and then fell into a near by chair in exhaustion. Handy was an old shop class partner of mine. He had such a talent for it, he refused to let me do any of the assignments except when the teacher told us to.

I won't say how he lost his hands, I'll leave that to your imagination. And I CAN'T tell you how he does the drum's seriously even I haven't figured it out.

After several minutes, of chit chatting Hippy finally arrived in his old beat up van.

"Sup Dudes! Long time no see, Handy, Trevor, Mole, I don't remember you though."

He was starring at me, thankfully it came to him in a couple of minutes. After finishing setting up I walked up to my mike. I imaged that a massive crowd was before me, shouting various mostly cliché things. "WE LOVE YOU TYLER!", "WOO YEAH!", "FREE BIRD!" and of coarse "YEAH TOAST" (don't ask).

In the middle of my ego trip Trevor wakes me out of it. "Uhh Tyler, your zoning out again…".

I come back to the real world "Oh yeah sorry" I say. "As your mom used to say, you MEATHEAD!".

Ahh that ones a classic between us, I retort in a Gentlemanly voice. "Good sir I must ask of you to stop this tomfoolery". He smiles and I go back to begin.

When we do a practice this is usually our song of choice featuring all of our instruments in a big way.

_Electric Worry- Clutch_

_Well, you made me weep _

_and you made me moan _

_When you caused me to leave child, _

_my happy home_

_But someday baby, you ain't worry my life anymore _

_I get satisfaction everywhere __I go_

_ Where I lay my head that's where I call home_

_ Whether barren pines or the mission stair_

_Take tomorrow's collar and give em back the glare_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Vamonos, vamonos_

_ Bang, bang, bang_

_Vamonos, vamonos _

I was really getting into it and so was everyone, the room felt vibrant with energy as I closed into my solo.

_You told everybody in the neighborhood_

_What a dirty mistreater,_

_ that I was no good_

_But someday baby, you ain't worry my life anymore _

The energy returned.

_Doctor or lawyer I'll never be_

_Life of a drifter,_

_ the only life for me_

_You can have your riches,_

_ all the gold you saved_

_Ain't room for one thing in everybody's grave_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Vamonos, vamonos_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Vamonos, vamonos _

_If I had money like Henry Ford_

_Lord, I'd have me a- _Wait what the fu-

My voice was drowned out by the sound of crashing metal as the building fell apart.

I instinctively raced for the door. I looked back and Handy had gotten impaled with a steel pipe. I stopped and caught a glimpse at that just as Hippy just got a fresh metal plate in his head. I continued running to the door. A piece of glass tore into my back but I didn't care I kept running as my friends died around me.

Finally just as I was in feet of salvation the roof collapsed and I was crushed underneath. I was conscious for a short but agonizing time before I slipped into darkness.

Not many people have felt what is like to die, humans will only feel it once, we on the other hand feel it almost everyday, well when we are in town anyway. It's exactly like sleeping really, sometimes it is like nothing.

Other times it's like dreaming, and like dreaming it's different for everyone, sometimes they will have a nightmare, very common to newcomers I might add, and awake in sticky and covered in sweat and other substances sometimes. Sometimes they will have a very good dream and awake sticky and covered in sweat and other substances. Like I said dreaming.

And sometimes to very few of us we die and have a prophetic dream, it only happens once a lifetime and will often be of something very important that will affect everyone's life. Something world changing!

…..

But only Turtles have those so I had a nothing death.

Not Dramatic but the truth.

Authors noteIT"S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE!

If your wondering where I have been I had a serious case of writers block so I worked on much later chapters. I AM NOT ACCEPTING OCS


End file.
